Where It All Began (Prologue)
As the episode opens, Clank has finished his sand model and Ratchet, who carries an umbrella with him, crushed the sand model by accident and placed an umbrella next to his chair. Ratchet: Ah.. Much better. The sun's murdering today. I swear, Clank. I'm done with all of that hero stuff. Let someone else save the universe. *yawns* I need a little me time. Clank: If there is trouble, then it is our duty to ensure that-- - Ratchet falls asleep, much to Clank's dismay. Hiding in the bushes, a mouse and two cats finally found them. Kiva: *quietly* Look, there they are. ???: Sawyer, are you sure these are the people we are looking for? Sawyer: Of course they are, Danny. They are our best shot of stopping him. Danny: I wouldn't mind and all, but he's definitely sleeping. Should we wake him up? Kiva: I think it's best if you leave it to me. Sawyer: That's fine. - Kiva knocked the chair, leaving Ratchet to fall over. Ratchet: What did you do that for!? - Clank pointed at the three heroes and Ratchet followed his lead. Kiva: Excuse me, are you Ratchet? Ratchet: Yeah, that's me. Kiva: Boy, you seem to be a hero. Ratchet: Well, yeah. Me and Clank have countless-- Wait a minute.. How did you who I am? Kiva: Well, it's a bit complicated to explain.. Clank: Hmm... Ratchet: I see. So, who are you? Kiva: I'm Kiva. That's Danny and Sawyer. Sawyer: Pleasure to meet you. Ratchet: You too. There's something I want to know.. Why did you three came to Pokitaru anyway? Looking for a place for a vacation too? Kiva: Well, no. The three of us are wondering if you can help us with our mission. Ratchet: Well, I would.. But there's not much butt kicking going on here. Kiva: Actually, there's trouble in our galaxy. Clank: Feels like Bogon, for some reason.. Ratchet: So, you need me to go on a dangerous mission in another galaxy? Kiva: Basically, yeah. Clank: But who is terrorizing your home galaxy, Kiva? Kiva: Well, it's best if you look at this Infobot. - The infobot opens a screen and it was revealed to be Emperor Tachyon's message. Tachyon: Greetings, inferior beings of the Milky Way Galaxy. Does your life lack a sense of purpose? Do you constantly worried about finding steady income? Do you like killing stuff? Then join the Imperial Army and aid me in my humble quest of galactic domination. Here you can travel to new places, meet interesting people and execute them in the name of...me. Somewhere in this galaxy is the unknown device that can transport a number of groups into the so-called Demonic Realm. As an official Tachyon trooper, your job will be to ravage every planet until it is found! Leave no stone unturned! No rebel spared! Exterminate anyone who stands in your way!! All for a tidy salary and competitive benefits package. Take the place called Middle-Earth for example. New recruits must report there to start basic training across the stars. If you sign-up by tonight, you can join in on the raid. - The infobot closed as Ratchet himself was shocked. Ratchet: Percival Tachyon...is alive??? - A quick flashback showed Tachyon's previous defeat. Tachyon: You can't kill me, Lombax. Only I know your true purpose in this galaxy! Only I know your true name! The Cragmite return is inevitable... Your kind will never be safe! Do you hear me!? NEVER!!! - Tachyon falls as the flashback ends, leaving Ratchet still shocked about his return. Ratchet: That's impossible!! Kiva: Well, it maybe impossible. But that's why we need your help. Clank: But that planet is in the Milky Way Galaxy! There's no way we'll get there! Kiva: Not to worry, Clank. Well, Ratchet? Will you help us? Ratchet: You got it. If you can upload the coordinates, I'll upgrade the warp drive to my spaceship. Kiva: Okay, Ratchet. - An hour later, Ratchet is making some upgrades on the wrap-drive and Clank believes that this mission is a big mistake. Clank: I believe this is all a big mistake, Ratchet. Ratchet: So, what's your point? Clank: My point is, Tachyon is luring us with that advertisement. Kiva: Don't worry, Clank. We find the ad first. - Ratchet finished his upgrades and install the warp-drive into the spaceship. Ratchet: Finished.. Are the coordinates installed? Kiva: Yep. The coordinates are installed, Ratchet. Clank: We should really need to consider this plan. Ratchet: Coming? Clank: We are doomed... - Several hours later, the hyperdrive activated as the spaceship flies into space. Ratchet: You are saying? Clank: I stand corrected... Ratchet: Middle-Earth, right? Kiva: That's right. That's the place. Ratchet: Just what exactly happened in a peaceful world like that? Kiva: Well, I honestly don't know. From the ad, however, it doesn't look good. Ratchet: I just hope we're not too late.. - The spaceship continued its course to Middle-Earth as the very first intro starts. Category:Scenes